


In which Loki really needs to get off this planet

by GayerThanATreeFullOfMonkeys



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Consent Issues, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Emotional Manipulation, Gender Identity, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mind Games, Poor Loki, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Slut Shaming, because jeff goldblum has said he likes being called daddy soooo, but also loki has issues and kind of wants to stay, everyone's favorite orgy ship, kept boy loki, loki doesn't know what he wants, someone get loki off of sakaar, the grandmaster does what he wants, this ship is so confusing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayerThanATreeFullOfMonkeys/pseuds/GayerThanATreeFullOfMonkeys
Summary: "Now" The Grandmaster said, slipping the object back in his pocket with a soft smile "I will hear no more complaints from you, is that understood?"Loki glanced up at him, he could feel warm blood trailing towards his chin and as he watched the Grandmaster's eyes lit on it. The God shivered, the man looked hungry."I understand." He said softly, he could do this, Loki knew this game, he knew how to play.





	1. Chapter 1

"I need to get off this planet."

-

His first words spoken out loud since arriving, if you did not count the "Fuck-shit-by all the Gods-fucking Hel" as he had crash landed. Crash landed in piles of garbage, falling hard on his shoulder and Loki felt it snap and he grimaced. He'd been too in shock by what had happened to use his magic to soften his fall.

Loki laid there for a moment before he heard rustling around him and some odd murmurs "Food?" It sounded like and he sighed, he wasn't in any mood for a fight but it seemed like that was what he was going to get.

"Not food, you daft creatures" He grumbled, pulling himself to his feet and eyeing the group of oddly dressed, masked creatures in front of him. Loki snapped his fingers and watched as green sparks lit up his arms, dancing up his shoulder to heal it. "Now" He said, lazily raising his hand towards them and watching them all cower slightly "are you sure you want to fight a God?"

"Not sure about them" Said a new voice behind him and as he spun around to face the newcomer he felt a sharp pain in his neck and he crumpled to the ground, falling again on his newly healed shoulder. Loki's vision was getting blurry but he could just make out the face of a woman as she stepped closer to him, a smirk on her face. "But I'd love to."

Then there was darkness. Darkness for a long time. Loki swore he could hear voices, people talking above him and beside him. Hands, warm and cold on his body and that ever constant stinging in his neck. He struggled there for what felt like hours but the darkness remained.

Until it stopped. And suddenly there was color, bright and gaudy and overwhelming. Color everywhere, not the gold of Asgard but a riot of blues, purples, oranges and greens. His eyes widened, trying to take it all in. There was music too, what sounded like five separate musicians all playing different songs and the scent, the smell of smoke, perfume, alcohol, sickly sweet mixed with burning chemicals. Loki smiled thinly, it smelled like debauchery. The smile died on his lips though as he realized his current situation. He was sitting up now, better than when he had been lying down in the darkness but he was bound to a chair, that wretched stinging thing was still in his neck and there was an strange man a few feet away, staring at him.

He was....odd. That was the only way Loki could describe him. He was tall and thin, with grey hair cropped short and his face had been painted, not like a warrior's would be on Asgard, but like a woman's with darkly lined eyes and a blue line through the center of his lips. Loki glanced down and saw that his fingernails had been painted gold and he felt a dull thud in his chest. Even the women of Asgard would never deign to paint their fingernails.

"Well!" The man clapped, pushing a long, flowing cape back off his shoulders. "Finally! Our most interesting little find has woken!" Loki noticed that as he spoke the masses of people around him, twitched and swayed either away from him or toward him.

Interesting.

"142!" The man called, gesturing to a girl, the same one who had put this bloody thing in his neck, Loki noted. "Tell me what you've found for me."

"He's a Mage, Grandmaster. I saw him preforming magic." The girl said "Says that he's a God as well. If it's true, he'd be good in a fight."

Loki glared at the girl but did not say a word, he wasn't saying anything until he figured out what was going on.

"He?" The Grandmaster tilted his head, looking at him contemplatively "Topaz, bring me closer."

An angry looking woman, pushed the man's chair closer to him and when he was a foot away the Grandmaster sprang to his feet, making Loki twitch away in surprise. The man chuckled and reached a hand out to touch his face, fingers curling in his hair. "Well, it seems you are male, pretty as you are I never would have thought it...."

"Don't touch me." Loki snarled, unable to keep biting his tongue any longer.

The Grandmaster laughed and reached into his pocket, producing a small object, he pressed down on a button and Loki's body was suddenly trembling as he was shocked.

Loki took a deep breath, refusing to show any weakness as the last shocks trailed out of his system. He glanced up, about to say something when the man pushed down on the button again, this time holding it down for much longer. He manged to keep from screaming out though, he bit down on his lips so hard that he could feel blood dripping from them.

"Now" The Grandmaster said, slipping the object back in his pocket with a soft smile "I will hear no more complaints from you, is that understood?"

Loki glanced up at him, he could feel warm blood trailing towards his chin and as he watched the Grandmaster's eyes lit on it. The God shivered, the man looked hungry.

"I understand." He said softly, he could do this, Loki knew this game, he knew how to play.

"Good!" The Grandmaster grinned "Now, who are you?"

He started to weave some of his more impressive lies, something about being a traveler, a prince in exile, looking for a good time, but as he spoke he reached out with his magic, gently prodding at the man starring at him. And his magic, it just rolled off of the man, like water repelling oil almost as if....the man was much, much stronger than him. Loki felt fear course through his being and almost as if he had sensed it the Grandmaster laughed.

"I don't care about whatever lies you have ready for me, boy." He said, and suddenly Loki realized just how old this being probably was. "I would like a small sliver of truth however."

"My name is Loki." He said quietly

The Grandmaster looked pleased "A trickster god than? Good, it's been a while since I've had one of your kind, and you lot are always ready for a good time aren't you?"

The man looked back at the people around them, people that for Loki had simply melted into the background. "142!"

That horrid girl walked over to them, still smirking at Loki. "Yes, Grandmaster?"

"I love this girl, I really do." The Grandmaster said, seemingly to the room at large "You've spoiled me, sweetheart. A pretty little trickster god just for me? What have I done to deserve such a present?"

Loki wanted to scream at him, to shriek that he was not a present, he was royalty for fucks sake but almost as if in warning he felt a buzzing in his neck

142 laughed and patted the Grandmaster's cheek "You know I live to serve" She said "And I'd love to get my 3 million so I can go get you more presents."

The Grandmaster raised his brows at her "Oh but that's the sum for a champion, darling and you've brought me something much more fun." He turned to the angry woman "Topaz, give her five million."

Loki felt his stomach turn as his suspicions about the man turned out to be correct and he opened his mouth to protest when the Grandmaster turned to him and waved a hand, releasing his restraints. Loki promptly shut up and waited for an order. He could do this. He could do this. He could d-

"Come on little trickster" The Grandmaster put a hand on the back of his neck, his pointer finger was pressing menacingly onto the tracker. "I imagine my blushing bride wants some privacy." He laughed loudly at his own joke as he led Loki out of the room and down the hall.

"I could give you anything you want" Loki began, somewhat desperately, not his best work "I couldn't say before in front of everyone but I am the King of Asgard! I can give you a brand new world to rule!"

"Tempting offer, love but I already have almost everything I want and soon enough I will have everything."

Loki shivered than immediately berated himself, why was he showing so much vulnerability around this man? This was not like him.

"Are you wondering why your magic keeps sliding around?" The Grandmaster asked "This place is different from Asgard, different from anywhere else, time doesn't matter here, nothing matters here for newcomers." He glanced down at Loki, and this was odd, being shorter than someone else "Stick around though and you'll find that you'll adapt, eventually your magic will warp and change and grow."

They stopped at a door, if you could call it that, it shimmered and moved with the air and the Grandmaster simply waved a hand to move it aside as if it was a curtain. Loki was getting the impression that there was no such thing as privacy here.

The Grandmaster gestured at the giant bed that dominated the room "That's where you go." He said with a laugh, this whole thing seemed like a joke to him.

"I don't want this." Loki said, making a last ditch attempt at control of this situation.

The Grandmaster seemed to ignore him, he wandered across the room and grabbed for a bottle of some sort of bright purple alcohol. He took a long drink from the bottle than tossed it to Loki, who caught it easily and stared at the contents suspiciously.

"Oh come on, sweetie! What use would it be to drug you? I like my partners to be conscious."

Loki laughed bitterly and took a drink "But not consenting?"

The Grandmaster walked to the bed and sat down, lounging back on the mountain of pillows behind him. "I could always make you love it" He said casually, hand patting his pocket. "That thing in your neck, it's called an obedience disk. I could make you follow me around on your knees begging for it. You wouldn't know anything except the need to serve me."

Loki starred at him in horror and the Grandmaster's hand moved away from his pocket "But, I don't see any need for that, as long as you know how to obey."

Loki was quiet for a long minute than he walked over to the bed to sit next to him, taking another sip from the bottle. "I can obey."

The Grandmaster's smile seemed to unfold across his face. "Good boy, good survival instincts, I think we're going to get along great." He patted his thigh "Now come here."

-

'I need to get off this planet.'


	2. Chapter 2

'I have to get off this planet'

-

Loki tipped the bottle towards his mouth, gulping down the last few drops, feeling his head start to swim he dropped the bottle on the ground and clambered awkwardly on to the man's lap.

Hands immediately found their place on his hips and trailed lower, obviously feeling up every inch of him that he could. Loki wasn't sure why he had expected subtly.

"You're beautiful" Was murmured in his ear and Loki twitched away but he was instantly pulled back so that they were chest to chest. "What's wrong, hasn't anyone ever called you beautiful?"

Loki scoffed, his voice only a little shaky "Plenty have called me beautiful, but generally they aren't about to rape me when they say it."

The Grandmaster's hands tightened on his hips,and he grabbed at the hem of the loose shirt that Loki hadn't even noticed he'd been wearing and yanked it off him. "That's such a ugly word, lets not use it." He said and leaned in to kiss him, forcing his tongue into his mouth, pushing insistently at Loki until he leaned in and returned the kiss.

"Would you prefer assaulted? Molested?" Loki asked once the Grandmaster tired of the kiss and moved his mouth to Loki's neck.

"Believe me my sweet little boy, you will be better treated here than if I had allowed you to be put in the arena. A face like yours in with all those hulking beasts....I shudder to think of what would have happened." He actually shuddered for dramatic effect but Loki could see what he thought was a hint of truth in his eyes.

A long, heavy pause "Alright, I see your point." Loki said, the formation of a plan coming together in his head "But if you want an active participant in these games I'm going to need something."

A smile "Smart cookie, bargaining while you're sitting on a hard cock." his hips rolled slightly and Loki almost jumped, he hadn't been paying enough attention, the alcohol had dulled his senses. He had to keep his wits about him. "What do you want, pretty?" He asked, a hand snaking down to rub at Loki's cock through his pants.

"Protection, favor, if I'm going to be a concubine I want all that they would have." It was getting harder to breath evenly, for all of his insanity it seemed the Grandmaster had a few physical talents.

"Fine, however you are mine to control. You give yourself to me when I want and you will enjoy it. You will not fornicate with anyone else unless I give them permission to fuck you. Understand?" His face looked serious for once, that smile had vanished completely. 

Loki choked for a moment, the knot in his stomach twisting. "Will you be giving people permission? A lot of people?" No, no, no he could not do that.

The Grandmaster looked at him carefully "You would not enjoy that?" he seemed genuinely surprised

"No! Please, I would rather only do things with you.....sir." Loki added as an afterthought, taking care to cast his eyes downward. He was keeping his magic locked tightly away inside himself. He would only survive this if the being before him thought him to be a submissive little plaything, nothing worth too much contemplation. The Grandmaster already knew he had magic but there were layers to Loki's magic and as long as the Grandmaster only saw through the top few layers he would be fine. He would survive this.

He smirked "Good enough, we will discuss bringing others in later. For now, it can just be us." his hands moved up to Loki's hair and he ran his long fingers through it, combing out tangles from the curly black locks. "Now...what was it you called yourself? Concubine? So concubine, I want you on your back first."

-

'I have to get off this planet'


	3. Chapter 3

'I have to get off this planet'

-

Loki woke up slowly, the pull of sleep was too strong, it had been a long time since he had slept so soundly. Although perhaps that was mainly because of half of the bottle of alcohol he had drunk. He sat up, his body shaking with the effort it took to move, he didn't think he had ever been so sore.

The night came back to him in flashes

The Grandmaster pushing him onto his back and hovering over him, his eternal grin on his face, his eyes seemed to shift between colors as he moved.

"Stay still my boy" He said, his voice a curling laugh, his hand slid down Loki's body, his painted nails shimmering bronze instead of gold now.

Loki remembered crying out, tears slipping down his face when the man first breached him, which was ridiculous, pathetic, because he had spent almost too much time preparing him and it wasn't as if it was Loki's first time with a man but still. He had cried like a child and the man had smiled down at him and kissed the tears off of his cheeks.

And then....

then.....

When he was finished, when he had filled him, biting into his shoulder when he came, the Grandmaster had looked down at Loki's half hard cock and started working him, first with his hand, then he put his mouth on Loki.

Loki remembered shaking his head no, because no, no, he did not want that, he didn't want his body to betray him but the man was persistent and eventually he came as well. The Grandmaster stared down at him, the heat in his eyes evident as he very obviously swallowed then leaned down to kiss him. Loki had tried to turn his head to the side but the Grandmaster had grabbed his chin and turned his head until their lips met.

Loki gagged remembering that kiss, that taste, that brutal reminder that his body had enjoyed what was happening.

"Well good morning sunshine!" Came a loud voice and Loki jumped, turning his head to the door where the Grandmaster stood, wearing long purple and blue robes, his eyes were lined with silver today and his nails were a deep purple that looked almost black.

"Good morning." Loki said quietly, his eyes still on the man's nails. He thought back to Asgard, no one there would dare dress so flamboyant, and even on Midgard where their ideas of gender were still evolving, if a man dressed like that he would be ostracized. 

When he was a boy he remembered watch his mother dress for the day, watching her weave golden thread through her hair and apply a soft pink rouge to her lips. He remembered how angry Odin, no, father, used to get when he would come in to the room and see his son sitting with his wife, beauty powder hanging in the air as she taught him simple spells and incantations. Women's work, magic was, fine for wives to do to help with the cleaning and cooking but nothing a boy should ever be caught doing.

"You like this" The Grandmaster said, looking at Loki curiously, his head tilted to the side. He stared at him like he was a specimen that he wanted to dissect. "You've never been allowed to look the way you want."

"Yes" He replied simply "On....on Asgard....I was considered a weakling, no better than a girl for doing magic and for looking....the way I do. I had to....what's the phrase? Toe the line? As much as I could."

The Grandmaster's eyebrows furrowed "Assgaurd sounds like quite the backwards place, I think you'll find that we're much more liberal here."

He walked over to the bed and extended a hand to Loki "Now come on, get dressed than you can go get yourself a proper concubine wardrobe."

Loki took his hand and let himself be pulled to his feet, trying to ignore the warm smile the man gave him as he did what he was told.

-

'I have to get off this planet.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware, I'm a asshole to Loki in this chapter

'I have to get off this planet.'

-

Loki was shown to a large room that seemed to be stuffed to the brim with clothing of every texture color that he could possibly imagine. The Grandmaster handed him off to a group of young looking boys and girls, who all seemed to be covered head to toe in glitter.

"Take care of him, make him everything he wants." He said, patting Loki's cheek and leaning in to kiss him deeply before striding away.

Loki was utterly confused, was this not the man that had raped him the night before? Although....Loki thought perhaps he ought to redefine that word. He had agreed to this after all had he not? He had after all labeled himself a concubine. It was this or the arena where surely more horrific things awaited. So he had consented even if he'd hated it.

"None of this makes sense" He moaned more to himself than the teenagers around him

They all giggled as if he had said something hilarious and then suddenly they were all talking at once, showing him colors of fabric, suggesting cuts, measuring his waist.

it could have been an hour or a day before they let him out of the room, Loki wasn't sure, time certainly moved differently here. He somehow found his way back to the Grandmaster's room and discovered that the clothes he had requested had already been placed out on the bed for him. Perhaps he had been there longer than he had thought.

There was a large mirror in the room too that he had not noticed before and next to it a table with a few small bottles on it. He recognized a few, kohl to line the eyes, rouge, and something which must be used to paint the nails. Whoever had put them out had done a good job guessing the colors he would want. With a shaking hand, Loki picked up a brush that had not been there before and dipped it in the kohl.

"Would you like some help?" It was the Grandmaster, of course it was, he was sitting on the bed again, carefully avoiding the new clothes "I've had a few years more experience than you."

A pause then "Alright." Loki picked everything up and went to sit across from him on the bed.

"Now, we start with eyes, would you like something simple?"

"I suppose." Loki replied, not sure what to do with this calmer, kinder version of this man.

The Grandmaster dipped the brush in the kohl and then looked at Loki "Close your eyes, that's a good boy."

Loki felt heat flooding his cheeks but he did as he was told and kept his eyes closed as he felt the brush lightly touch his eyes. He could tell that the man was indeed very skilled, he stroked the brush lightly across his eyelids and then blew gently to dry the kohl. His breath smelled of fruit and smoke and Loki could tell that his blush had not faded.

"Now, you don't need anymore rouge for those cheeks I think, although maybe something darker on the lips, what do you think sweetcheeks?" his breathing sounded labored

Loki opened his eyes slowly and gazed at the man "Are you having a hard time thinking about my lips?" He asked sweetly

A chuckle "Just thinking about what color would look best wrapped around my cock tonight, darling."

Loki twitched at the reminder but he let a smile tug at his lips "What about a purple?"

The Grandmaster's eyes lit up "A beautiful picture!" he said, snapping his fingers and a pot of lip color appeared in his hand "Now, imagine that you're waiting for a kiss and close those eyes again."

Loki found his eyes slipping shut before he could argue and he waited as patiently as he could while the man painted his lips. He was about to complain that it was taking too long when he felt another set of lips against his own and a tongue slipping inside his mouth. Loki sat still, waiting for the man to get bored and as expected it didn't take long before the Grandmaster pulled back.

"Nails now." He said, petting Loki's hair and waiting for the god to open his eyes and look at him.

"Silver I think" The Grandmaster said, a bottle of nail paint suddenly in his hand "To match that silver-tongue that I can't stop thinking about."

"Fine" Loki said, ready to be done with this whole game.

That changed though when the Grandmaster took his hand and beginning painting his nails, as Loki watched they turned from bland and average into shinning silver coins. The man took his hand delicately and blew air onto each nail to dry it.

"I...." For a moment the silver-tongue was speechless "Thank you." He actually meant it too. He would have never done this to himself but somehow it felt right it felt like he should have always looked like this.

The Grandmaster looked as surprised by his thanks as Loki was. "Not done yet! I enjoyed your clothing selection by the way, all very appropriate for your title."

Loki could hardly look up from his nails "Those children only showed me clothing for whores as I'm sure you know, I had little choice in the matter."

"Well you'll look ravishing. Now put it on."

His tone had changed suddenly, the lightness had gone out of it and it was clear that his words were meant to be an order.

Loki's shoulders stiffened, he put on a calm face. "What would you like me to wear?" He asked, trying to tread lightly.

"The purple." His words were curt and his eyes never left Loki's face.

Loki grabbed at the first purple thing he saw laying out on the bed and held it to his chest, not sure if he was allowed to leave the room to change.

"Here." The Grandmaster said in answer to his unvoiced question.

Loki chewed at his lip and closed his eyes for a moment then he dropped the purple bit of fabric and started methodically pulling at the clothes he had been wearing, safe, comfortable, bland clothing. He stopped at his undergarments and glanced at the man

"Those too, you don't need those."

Loki swallowed and pulled them down, hearing the Grandmaster's breathing change slightly.

"Come here" He beckoned him closer and Loki saw that he had picked up the purple clothing that Loki was supposed to wear. "Just for a moment."

Loki walked over to the seated man and stood between his legs. The Grandmaster was tall enough that he was able to reach up easily and put a strong hand on Loki's shoulder pressing him down into a kneeling position on the ground.

"Would you like to be dressed right now?" He asked quietly

"Yes" Loki said "please."

"I want you to earn it, do you understand?"

Of course he did. He'd have to be an idiot not to.

So he reached for the other man's trousers and unlaced them with shaky fingers. He heard a groan as he pulled the man's cock free and wrapped a hand around it. He tried not to look as he started working his hand around him but the Grandmaster just laughed and grabbed a handful of his hair, wrapped it around his hand like it was a leash for an errant animal.

"Take it in your mouth." He said, voice almost too loud for the relative silence of the room.

Loki felt his arms start to shake but he did as he was told and wrapped his lips around him.

"The purple was such a good choice, Loki, it does look good wrapped around my cock." He pressed down on Loki's head, forcing him to take more than he was ready for and he gagged instantly, tears forming in his eyes. "Oh darling, I'm sorry, is it too much for you?" His mock sympathy was what angered Loki more than anything else

Loki glared up at him and took a deep breath through his nose before pulling back until just the head was in his mouth, he swirled his tongue around it and using his hands started to press down hard on the man's inner thighs, he remembered from some teenage experiments that men's thighs were often neglected and as such were highly sensitive and sure enough the Grandmaster moaned, his head falling backwards. Then Loki went all the way down to the hilt and hollowed out his cheeks, his eyes still wet but venomous as he stared up at the man. It only took a few minutes after that for the man to groan and then come in his mouth, a bit spilling out to run down his chin when he pulled his cock out and tucked it back in his pants.

Loki sat back on his heels, his eyes were still watery and he wanted to scream at himself but no, he had to regain some control. He was just moving to go find something spit the cum out into when the Grandmaster stopped him.

"Oh no." He said with a slow smile "Swallow."

Loki shook his head, his eyes wide

The man's finger tapped against the obedience disk "Yes."

Loki shuddered at the thought of that electrical shock and swallowed, his nose wrinkling at the feeling of it sliding down his throat.

The Grandmaster's hand moved to his chin and caught the last few droplets on his finger, he brought his finger up and pressed it inside Loki's mouth, shoving it until he hit the back of his throat, forcing him to swallow all of it.

"I fucking hate you." Loki spat at him once he'd removed his hand.

"Well as fun as hate fucking is.." The Grandmaster grinned and reached down for a familiar object, pressing down hard on the button before Loki could reply.

Loki fell to the ground, body writhing with pain, and this time he couldn't help it, he screamed.

-

'I have to get off this planet.'


	5. Chapter 5

'I have to get off this planet.'

-

He doesn't know how long he's been lying here on the ground. 

The Grandmaster had pushed the button four times as punishment for what he'd said and by the forth time Loki was on his hands and knees sobbing, his arms wrapped around the man's legs.

"Pl-please please please" Loki muttered, pressing his forehead against his legs "I'm sorry"

Suddenly the pain ceased and the man was crouching on the floor next to him, arms wrapped around him. "Oh my sweet boy, don't worry, I forgive you, come on lets get you dressed love, you've ruined my handiwork with all your crying but don't worry I'm not angry, we'll just have to do it all over again."

Loki stood in a daze as the Grandmaster fluttering around him, wiping his eyes, painting his face again, wrapping him in purple silk, lifting his arms to slide silver bracelets around his wrists. He felt like he had lost time again. Time moves oddly on Saccar.

"I'm sorry" He said again, he felt like he was on a loop, a loop that he could not escape. How long had it been since he'd arrived? A day? It felt as if he'd been here a week.

"Oh, don't worry your pretty head about it!" The Grandmaster said "Just make sure it doesn't happen again, alright?"

"Alright." He didn't think he could manage a full sentence.

"Now" He said with a smile "go look at yourself, you'll knock em dead darling!"

Loki walked to the mirror, his legs still feeling shaky and stared at himself. He could never have imagined it. He looked....new, shiny and beautiful and dripping in finery. He looked like Asgard's worst nightmare.

"Wait" He turned back to the Grandmaster "Who will I knock dead?"

"Everyone" He answered simply "Come on, they're waiting for us."

Loki trailed after the man, watching his confident walk, there were mirrors in the hallways, as he watched them he saw what they looked like together. A king and his silly little whore, a easily manipulated thing who got fucked in exchange for comfort and jewelry. He took a breath and tried to ground himself, tried to pull inward at his magic and keep it close to his chest. He was Loki of Asgard and he was doing what he'd always done. 

He was surviving.


	6. Chapter 6

They walked down twisting hallways for what seemed to be an hour but could have been only a few minutes. Loki still wasn't exactly sure how time worked around here but he thought it perhaps had something to do with loops.

When they arrived at a set of double doors the Grandmaster pushed them open and put a hand on the back of Loki's neck, steering him into the room. Loki was taken aback. He was sure he'd only been here two days at the most but after spending so much of that time holed up in the Grandmaster's chambers he'd forgotten what Sakaar was like.

All the color, all the people, so much laughing and yelling. Multi colored smoke filled the room. There seemed to be people in all states of undress and Loki stiffened as he remembered the Grandmaster's comment about sharing him.

The man next to him chuckled, Loki felt the vibration of it run through the hand touching his neck. "Don't worry that pretty head of yours." The man said simply "Not yet."

There was a promise in his words that had Loki clenching his teeth. No. He had to be good, had to be entertaining enough that the man would have no need to pass him around.

They made their way to a large chair in the center of the room and the moment the Grandmaster sat down in it Loki noticed that the crowd all moved closer until they were encircled by people. He felt a heavy hand on his hip and a tug and Loki let himself be pulled onto the Grandmaster's lap. His face burned as he tried not to catch anyone's eye.

"142!" The man yelled with delight "Come here!"

That girl, that fucking girl walked over, a drink in her hand, she was swaying lightly on her feet, but so was almost everyone else at the party. It seemed as though this was what was normal on Sakaar. Loki understood it. He wanted a drink too.

The girl glanced at Loki then quickly looked away. 

Huh.

"Grandmaster!" She said with a grin "How is my present holding up?"

As Loki stared unblinking at her something went brittle in her smile but she kept it glued to her face. Survival instincts. Smart girl.

The Grandmaster laughed "Worth every penny, darling." his hand found it's way to Loki's hair and he twisted and yanked at it until Loki was arching away from him.

Something flickered in 142's eyes "Try not to get bored of him in a week like the last one ok? I had to wash my hair three times to get the smell of burning flesh out."

A heavy pause as the space around them got quiet. 

Loki was shocked, that had been a foolish thing to say, brave, but foolish. He got the hint though, he knew that it was directed at him. He tucked it away deep down next to where his magic smoldered. Don't bore him, keep him entertained or suffer the consequences.

The Grandmaster laughed "And here I was thinking you liked the smell of burning flesh!" As if his laugh was a cue everyone started speaking again and 142 melted into the background, raising her bottle and downing it.

Loki turned towards the man and smiled at him. 

Survival instincts. He'd always had them. He'd always been smart. All he had to do was stay on his toes. 

Keep him entertained. Make him happy, follow his rules and hopefully there would be no more punishments and no burning of his flesh. It wasn't anything he hadn't done before. Although he'd never met anyone quite like the Grandmaster before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait between chapters everybody! Real life has been a bitch lately but I'm going to try to write enough to finish out this story by Christmas. All of your comments have really kept me going so thank you <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
